Inuyasha and Kagome's Bad Week
by Ghost Faerie
Summary: The title speaks for itself. Can somebody point out if the characters seem to out of character?


Author's Notes: This one is a screwed up quickie...he he...quickie. :picks up Inuyasha and Kagome plushies: Aren't they adorable? D

**KAGOME AND INUYASHA'S BAD WEEK**

_Monday_

After School

Kagome sat down on the couch and held the ice bag up to her cheek. She never saw it coming, let alone expected it. The new German foreign exchange student, Dicke Frau, had a stick up her rectum, and decided to pick on a sweet girl like Kagome. It wasn't pretty.

Kagome whined as the ice touched the swollen eye.

"What did I do? What a stupid, big, fat...meanie..." she grumbled. Mama gasped.

"Kagome! Don't talk like that." Kagome looked at her with a somber face.

"But she's...mean." Sota suddenly appeared next to Mama harping about a puppy he found.

"She's just jealous of you..." Mama said, patting her back, and she began to tend to Sota's _needs_. Kagome grumbled again.

"I wish Rumiko would let me cuss, just once!" She picked up an Inuyasha graphic novel and flipped through the pages. "Oh sure, he gets to cuss and kill one demon after another, but what about me? I can't even say heck!" she griped. Sota looked over at her.

"Don't you kill demons, too, Nee-san( is that spelled right?)?" Kagome turned to him, outraged.

"Stay out of my conversation!" Sota looked at her, surprised.

"You're having a conversation with yourself?"

"Yes! Everybody in anime does that! Even YOU!" She said, pointing. Sota's eyes went wide.

"I do NOT!" Sota said in his defense. Kagome's eyes closed, a wide grin spread across her face.

"Well..." she said, "I'll have you know that I have the entire collection of DVD's up to the third season, and I can point out at least TEN times you've done it! Ha-HA!" she said, victoriously. She flinched from the pain still present on her eye. Sota covered his face up with his hands.

"I'm so embarrassed..." he turned his head, with the tears flying dramatically behind him as he ran. The background changed from a screen of blue, back to the Higurashi household. Kagome's eyes narrowed.

"Drama King."

Kagome put the ice bag back onto the black eye, and watched the television. It didn't take long to notice the change of scent in the air. A minute went by before she couldn't take it anymore.

"Mama! Why does it smell like wet dog and dirty feet?" she sat up to go and find her, only to have Inuyasha's face right in hers. The ice bag was suddenly pushed into the side of her face. She wailed.

"Aaaaahhh!"

"Calm down, what insignificant scratch do you have now?" he moved the ice bag. "What'd you get hit?" Kagome was quiet for a second. Inuyasha looked at her in disbelief.

"How is it that you can blow an immortal Celestial Maiden away, by firing one sacred staff, but you can't throw a punch at a school girl?" he asked. Kagome moved his hand.

"Leave it alone! I can't pull a bow and arrow out on a student—" she stopped abruptly. Inuyasha made the same face he always makes when Kagome figures something out.

"How did you know it was a school girl?" she asked, cocking her head to one side, smiling. Little sweat drops fell down Inuyasha's forehead. And Inuyasha made the same pathetic argument that he just can't help but make.

"What I uh...meant to say—uh...was uh...I was just guessing, because when uh..." Kagome had smoke shooting out of her ears.

"Inuyasha..."

The whole world seemed to slow down.

"Don't say it..." he begged.

"OSUWARI!" BAM!

Inuyasha's face made a perfect imprint into the wooden floors of the Higurashi's house. Mama walked in just as Inuyasha's hand began to twitch.

"Oh, Inuyasha, I didn't know you were here." She smiled sweetly.

"You two play nice, and keep the noise down." She gave another hostess smile, and away she went. Inuyasha's head rose slowly, and Kagome was back on assignment.

"How could you watch me get beat up, and not even try to help me?" Inuyasha magically bounded to his feet.

"Hey, I didn't think you were gonna let that cow hit you." He said.

"I can't fight at school; I mean it's bad enough that I'm failing all my classes, I can't be expelled, too." She said. Inuyasha looked at her funny.

"I don't care about this school crap, because yer late!" he said. "Come on, Shippo lost a jewel shard." Kagome rubbed her head, and wanted to cry.

"Argghhh...my head hurts, I have a swollen eye, you're being annoying, and now the jewel shards are lost? Are you kidding me?" she shrieked. "No, you're going to find them, on your own, I am BEAT. And you are not going to make me move from this spot..."

"At least let me get a Tylenol!" Inuyasha had Kagome by the arm, dragging her out the door.

"Kagome! You're finally here!" Shippo cried. Kagome smiled, as Shippo ran to hug her.

"Don't worry Shippo-chan, I'm not going to get mad at you for losing them." She smiled.

"What happened to your eye?" Sango asked.

"A bull hit me with its hoof."

"Yeah, you could say that." Inuyasha mumbled under his breath. Kagome rolled her eyes. Miroku looked at Kagome, interested.

"Funny...it doesn't look like a hoof print. How could it have stood up and hit you? And do they let bulls run wild and rogue where you live?" Kagome laughed, and just shook her head.

"It's not so big, and it should go away in no time." Sango determined. Kagome smiled.

"You really think so?" she asked. Sango nodded. Inuyasha interrupted.

"Alright, already, she's fine. Let's hurry up and find the jewel shards that the fox-trot lost." He turned around. "For a girl who can sense jewel shards, you sure are worthless." He said walking away. Kagome frowned, and suddenly wanted to hit something. Shippo whispered.

"Don't worry; Remember that locket you gave to him?"

"Yeah..." Kagome said.

"When you're gone, he takes it out every night and looks at it for like an hour." Kagome laughed.

"We should be searching!" Inuyasha called. They hurried up and followed after him.

"Have you found any trace of the jewel shards yet?" Sango asked Kagome. Kagome concentrated, but got faster results than she thought. She stopped.

"It's right there!"

"Where?" Miroku asked, stopping.

"There!" She pointed.

"Where?" Shippo stopped and looked off into the distance.

"Right there..." she said. Inuyasha stopped, as he stepped into something.

"Shit!"

"...Under Inuyasha's foot." Inuyasha lifted his foot up, as green-brown sludge fell off, revealing a jewel shard. All was quiet among the party, and slowly but surely, chuckles began to leak out.

"Inuyasha..." Miroku began.

"You stepped in dog crap!" Shippo shrieked with laughter. Even Kagome couldn't help herself, and she had to sit down as she laughed. Not that long after, Miroku and Sango joined her. Inuyasha looked around at them like a first grader after a fart.

"Shut up, you've all done it, too!" He yelled. He looked at Kagome.

"What are you laughing at, Shiner?" Kagome stopped a little bit, hiccupping.

"It's called Retribution!" she said.

"Yeah, well it's not funny!" He said coldly. She stood up, and seized back her honor from Inuyasha, who not to long ago, watched her get beat up by a fat German chick.

"Well, then, clean up after yourself from now on." The other three wailed so bad, they had tears shooting out of their eyes.

"You are just...cruel...and now yer gonna pay!" Inuyasha said. He lunged at her, kicked his foot up, and wiped the doggy present on her school shirt. Kagome's eyes went wide.

"Oh my gosh, my uniform! These are expensive, and my mom is gonna kill me!" she yelled. Inuyasha snorted.

"So clean up after me..."

"Now we both smell like dog...ARRRGGGHH!"

And so ends Monday...

Author's notes: Please review. Be kind and review, por favor.


End file.
